Five Times Baymax has Taken Care of Hiro
by edibna1997
Summary: And one time Hiro took care of Baymax.


_**Hi guys! If you have read Returned, then I would like to welcome you back to my writing. If not, then I hope you enjoy!**_

1. When Hiro Doesn't Sleep

To say Hiro slept enough was a blatant lie. After Tadashi's death, Hiro barely slept at all. After Baymax's death, he didn't sleep.

Hiro's body only rested when it needed to, which usually involved the boy nodding off in weird places. Aunt Cass and his friends had taken it as a joke, and Hiro was glad they did so. He didn't want to explain himself.

However, after rebuilding Baymax, and getting him home, little did Hiro know that was about to change.

Hiro had left Baymax operational, not wanting to be without him for a second. While the young boy worked on homework, Baymax played with Mochi, who had no problems soaking up the attention.

"Hiro." Baymax had said. "It is past midnight, and you have school in the morning. You should rest."

"No, I'm fine Baymax." Hiro said, not pausing his work. "Thanks, though."

"Without sleep you will not be able to accomplish your tasks efficiently."

"I'm not tired." Hiro said.

When Baymax didn't respond, Hiro thought the robot had let it go. But Baymax never let things go when it came to the health of his patient. While Hiro had continued his homework, Baymax had waddled up behind him.

"I advise you sleep." He said, causing Hiro to jump.

"Whoa! Baymax, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Did you … have a heart attack?"

"Hey," Hiro said, laughing. "Good job. You remembered the expression."

"Yes. I will try to remember more in the future."

"Good job, Baymax." Hiro said. He then yawned loudly.

"You are tired."

"No, I'm not."

"Yawning is a symptom of tiredness."

Hiro sighed, and turned to the robot. "I don't want to sleep right now, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's complicated, Baymax." Hiro said, turning back around. "Don't worry about it."

"But, I do worry about it." Baymax said. Hiro sighed, and went on with his work. He hoped Baymax would leave him alone about sleeping.

"Hiro." Baymax said, after a few minutes. "Would it help if I warmed you up?"

The robot didn't give Hiro a chance to respond. Baymax wrapped his fluffy arms around Hiro, and turned his heater on, effectively warming Hiro.

"Baymax, what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Being warm can lull a person to sleep. Is it working?"

"No, I don't think so." Hiro said, but then he yawned again.

"I disagree." Baymax said. Hiro could have sworn he heard a hint of smugness from the robot. Hiro did not answer, and continued working. He had to stop after a few minutes, because his eyes began getting heavy.

"Fine." Hiro muttered. "I'll go to sleep."

"Good." Baymax said, and he lifted himself off the boy. "Do you need anything else?"

Hiro was going to say no, and that he was satisfied with his care, but he found that he couldn't. He didn't want Baymax to deactivated, because then it would be easier for him to have a nightmare, or wake up screaming.

"What is wrong Hiro? I am picking up that you are … nervous." Baymax asked curiously.

"I don't sleep well." Hiro admitted. "I haven't since we lost Tadashi, and it's been even worse since I lost you…"

"I am not lost. I am here." Baymax said.

"Yeah, I know." Hiro said. "But I'm just afraid I'll lose you again."

"I am here, Hiro." Baymax said. "I will always be with you."

Hiro managed to give Baymax a smile, and walked up and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back."

Baymax didn't respond, but Hiro didn't need him to. Feeling much better, the boy climbed into bed. Baymax stood at his side that night, watching for any irregularities. When Hiro began to wake due to a nightmare, Baymax sat next to him, and placed his robotic hand on the boys head as a show of comfort.

Hiro held on to him for the rest of the night.

2. When Hiro Misses Tadashi

Some days were better than others. There were days when Hiro could freely laugh with his friends, and keep a smile on his face with no effort.

Then, there were days where he couldn't.

Hiro had brought his plate up to his room, telling Aunt Cass that he had homework to do. When he got up there, he sat the plate down, not in the mood to eat.

It, of course, had been months since Tadashi's death. But, someone had brought up something that reminded him of his big brother, and it stuck in his mind all day, eating at his good mood until all he wanted to do was go home and sit alone in the dark.

As he sat there, he looked at Baymax's charging port, wondering if he wanted the robot there or not. Simply saying the word ow seemed to be too much, as it was something that could possibly make him feel better.

The question was, did he need Baymax?

"Ow." Hiro said, deciding that was a yes. Baymax inflated in seconds, before making the trek to walk towards him.

"Hello." The robot said, giving his own version of a wave. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider. Hello, Hiro. It is good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Hiro said. He was glad that the robot was slowly learning to say something else on startup. One day he hoped to bypass the whole introduction thing, though his brother seemed to really like it.

"One a scale of one to ten-"

"It's not that kind of hurt, Baymax." Hiro said.

"Tadashi." The robot replied, understanding.

"Someone said something that reminded me of him, and I- I just miss him a lot."

"Tadashi is here."

"But not here, here." Hiro said, sighing.

"Would you like me to play the videos I have in my database?"

"No." Hiro said. "It's too painful right now."

There was a silence, and Hiro did not know what to do to fill it. It seemed that even Baymax was at a loss at what to do, but then, Hiro looked up and saw that Baymax had ignored his orders, and the videos of Tadashi were playing.

Despite himself, Hiro watched them. He laughed at the parts where his goofy brother did his own weird things, and stared as the last image came on, which Baymax left on for him.

Tears ran down his face as he stared at his brother. Hiro wanted him back; he wanted him here. It was so unfair that he was gone.

Hiro buried his face into Baymax, sobbing as he let the pain take hold. Baymax slowly wrapped his arms around Hiro, and let him cry until he had no more tears.

Ten minutes later, Hiro had stopped crying, but had not moved. Baymax knew he wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to disturb the recently calm boy, so he stayed there.

"Baymax?" Hiro said, his voice rough from all his crying. "Promise me you will never leave me again."

"I am a robot. I cannot make promises." Baymax replied.

"You're not a robot." Hiro said. "You're my best friend."

Baymax was silent for a long time.

"I promise I will not leave you again."

3. When Hiro has a Cold

The very moment Hiro woke up, he knew he was dying.

His throat hurt, his node was clogged up, and he felt like coughing for three days straight. Hiro Hamada had a cold.

"Ow…" Hiro managed to pathetically mumble, and he hoped it was loud enough to alert Baymax.

It was, and he watched as Baymax inflated.

"Hello, I am Baymax-"

"Stop." Hiro said roughly. "I am dying Baymax."

"You are not dying, Hiro." Baymax said. "You have a common cold."

"Remind me to cure this when I get better."

"It would be best that you do not speak. Speaking irritates your vocal chords."

Hiro wanted to ask is Baymax had any medicine, but he knew Baymax would scold him if he did. He sat there, feeling terrible, until the robot waddled over with something in his hand. Hiro was about to ask what it was when Baymax stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ah!"

"Don't worry." Baymax said. "It is just medication for your cold."

Hiro let the disgusting stuff go down his throat, before shuddering. Baymax let him go.

"May I get you anything else?"

"Aunt Cass is working in the shop today." Hiro said, sighing. "Can you get me some soup or something?"

"Certainly." Baymax said, before walking down the stairs. Hiro sighed, knowing the robot would more than likely not know how to get any soup. But, the boy was pleasantly surprised when Baymax brought chicken noodle soup up to him room without an incident. Apparently making soup for the dying was something that Tadashi had thought of for Baymax.

"Shall I feed you?" Baymax asked.

"Uh, no." Hiro said. "I can feed myself, thanks."

"But you are sick." Baymax said. "I will feed you now."

Baymax then went on to do so, and Hiro knew there was no way to stop him. He remembered that Baymax was a robot, and probably wouldn't blackmail him for this, so he decided to let himself be babied for just one day.

That night, after countless doses of medicine, Hiro slept the best he ever had. Baymax insisted that he be Hiro's pillow for the night, and the young boy slept curled up with his robot.

4. When Hiro is in Danger

Hiro remembered when Baymax and he had just taken their first flight together. After discovering the treatment was working, Baymax had let himself fall off of the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was the kind of falling that both terrified, and exhilarated him.

This was not.

Big Hero Six was battling a guy who had stolen a blimp. A freaking blimp.

It should have been easy. It shouldn't have been something that was hard for the team of superheroes, and it wasn't hard. It was just that Hiro wasn't paying attention.

Baymax had come a long way since he had first trained him, and watching him and his friends battle off bad guys was something that was mesmerizing, almost as if it was out of a movie.

So, someone had snuck up behind him and knocked him off the blimp, and then he was falling; falling without his best friend.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled, as soon as he got his senses about him. The ground was getting too close, and Hiro knew he would come back as a ghost if he died by falling off of a freaking blimp.

Then, Baymax was there, and Hiro's ankle was caught by the robot. Hiro grabbed onto him, turning himself around and locking his knees and hands into position. He let out a long breath, and laughed nervously.

"I really gotta start paying attention during these battles, Baymax! That was close!" Hiro said.

"Please refrain from falling off of high objects. It could be hazardous to your health."

"Yeah, you think?" Hiro said. "Is everyone on the team okay?"

"Yes. We are going to pick them up now."

Hiro sighed out of relief. He had almost died. But then again, he knew that if he had Baymax around, he would be okay, because Baymax would always save him.

When Hiro Forgets to Eat

Hiro was inspired. It happened regularly, with the team's suits always improving, and this was no exception.

Baymax needed some upgrades. His software was great, but recently Hiro had been worried that he could be injured in battle, even with the armor. Hiro was now taking the robot apart and putting him back together, all with an even stronger skeleton inside.

It had been a good three days that Hiro was locked inside the garage. But, it was for a good cause. Aunt Cass thought he was working on a project, a huge project, when really he had just been skipping, and getting the homework from his friends.

But now he was done. And Hiro moved back from Baymax's new pod with a satisfied smiled.

"Ow." Hiro said, and Baymax inflated.

"Hello." Baymax said. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Hey Baymax." Hiro said. "Hope you notice I gave you some upgrades."

"I do." Baymax said. "When was the last time you ate?"

"What?" Hiro said. "Well, I don't know actually. I was working on you all this time…"

"You should keep a regular diet, Hiro." Baymax said. "Going without eating can lead to unnecessary weight loss, mood-"

"Okay, okay buddy." Hiro said, stopping him. "I'll find something to eat."

Hiro grabbed his jacket and opened the garage door, planning on sneaking into the house without Aunt Cass seeing him. She was working today, which hopefully meant that he could get through without letting her see him.

He then remembered Baymax, and decided he didn't want to leave the robot behind.

"Hey, buddy, feel like trying to sneak around my Aunt Cass?"

5. When Hiro Gets Bored

Some nights Hiro wished that there would be a super villain to attack the city. It was those nights that Hiro found himself so bored that he thought about going back bot fighting.

The boy had finished all of his homework, made new designs for the team, and cleaned his room. He was so bored that he could cry.

Used to be, Tadashi would cure a lot of that boredom, but Tadashi wasn't here, so it left Hiro's big brain running dangerously too slow. He wished for something, anything that could get him up and moving. It wasn't even nine yet.

Hiro thought about asking Aunt Cass to do something, but she was currently moving every chair and table in the café, having been inspired to do something new to the little café downstairs. She was busy, and Hiro honestly was not up to moving tables.

"Ugh!" Hiro said, rolling over in his bed. He overestimated how much room he actually had, because he toppled over off the bed, with a quiet, "Ow."

"You have fallen." Baymax's voice said, and Hiro sighed sitting up. He didn't realize the robot had inflated.

"Yeah, Baymax." Hiro said.

"What is wrong Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"I'm just bored." Hiro said. "I have everything done that I need to do; there is nothing good on TV and everyone is busy!"

"Is 'bored' a type of sickness?" Baymax asked.

Hiro sighed. "No, it's just a thing. A thing that really sucks."

Baymax shuffled over to the computer, putting his hand on it. He began to download everything he could on boredom, as Hiro flopped back down on the floor with a sigh.

"Download complete!" Baymax said, and he shuffled over to Hiro. "I shall treat you now."

"What?" Hiro said, and Baymax grabbed him, and threw him in the air. "Ah! Baymax! What are you-"

Hiro then began to fall only to be caught by the robot. Hiro was about to pry his way out of Baymax's arms, when he went flying through the air again. This time he went much higher, and if the boy reached out, he could touch the wood of the ceiling to their house.

Then, he fell, caught again by Baymax. Hiro laughed as the robot through him up again.

The one thing Hiro never expected out of Baymax was that he would be such a good boredom killer. After he got tired of being thrown around, the robot suggested they go flying, which entertained them both for hours.

Hiro wound up staying late, watching one of the new horror movies that Gogo was trying to get the team to watch. He figured he should scope it out first before embarrassing himself in front of them, and it was a good thing too. Baymax constantly questioned the antics of the actors, causing Hiro to laugh even through the scary parts.

1. When Baymax Gets Hurt

Hiro swallowed back tears as he looked at Baymax. Today, the young boy was not paying attention while crossing the road, and a truck had come out of nowhere. Baymax had been with him, and the robot took the worst of the hit, getting Hiro safely out of the way.

But Baymax had taken a lot of damage, more so than Hiro had ever hoped to see. His vinyl padding had been ripped, and one of his arms had been bent at a terrible angle. It was going to take a lot of work to get the robot fixed.

However, thank goodness, Baymax's date chip had not been damaged too terribly. His speech was messed up, and his movements were not correct, but Hiro could use what his brother had left him to build again, and make Baymax new.

It was just going to take a while.

Hiro had asked his team to give him some private time after they all got Baymax back to the lab. Hiro honestly was going to cry his eyes out, which was something that he didn't want them to see, but as he stared at his broken friend, he knew he had to fix this first.

Making Baymax was nothing. At school, he had all of the parts he needed it was just the coding. Not much of the information was damaged on the chip, but the chip itself was not usable. So, Hiro worked for weeks, rewriting the entire thing.

Hiro knew it was something that was going to have to be done eventually. There were some things Baymax needed to know that spread outside the healthcare field, and he needed some way to inflate without saying 'ow', and this was the perfect chance for Hiro to do so, after he got all of the coding right.

It took four months to get it all done. Hiro, staring at the new and improved Baymax, before taking a deep breath. Along with anyone saying ow, Hiro now how a watch that could activate the robot if need be, and he decided to activate him that way, to see if it worked.

His heart raced as Baymax inflated.

"Hello, Hiro. How can I help you today?" Baymax said, looking at him. Hiro smiled, and ran to his friend, hugging him tightly. He felt so elated to have his buddy back, so happy that he had fixed him without any major bugs.

"You're back." Hiro said happily. "I'm so happy you're back."

The robot hugged him back, and Hiro felt warm tears wash down his face. Now was the appropriate time to cry.

_**A/N: I honestly thought about making the one time a little lighter, maybe with Baymax having a low battery just after a fight, and Hiro taking the task to get him home safely, but I thought the idea of Baymax being broken was a better show of Hiro's character. **_

**_What about you? Let me know what you think in the comments!_**


End file.
